Iron Hero
Iron Hero is the ninth episode of Season 4 in Sodor: The Early Years. This takes place in 1984 with a half of it forty years ago. The episode number is forty-five. Plot Henry brings the express to Barrow-in-Furness and meets Patrick there. The green tender engine applies the reason Gordon was unavailable from last episode and this made Patrick very shocked. Henry also remarked to him that he had trouble getting steam up before, but Bear and James can handle the express train from Tidmouth. Winston was mentioned by Henry following Patrick's question that he said about and he was descripted with no number and was painted red like James but in fact James' design came from Winston. After the long talk, Henry was uncoupled from the express and left Patrick to take it to London. Henry returned to Tidmouth Sheds with nothing about Winston as both Edward and Thomas had been there due to Diesel and Bear handling passenger and freight trains. Sir Stephen Topham Hatt arrived with a visitor that the engines didn't recognise. The Fat Controller introduced the visitor as Colin Stiles and was surprised about this. Alice was concerned, but Mr. Stiles started his story about 1944. D-Day was coming a week away and Great Britain was using military trains across the country. Mary and Winston were Mr. Stiles' good friends and the Norbridge stationmaster was concerned with the troops in Mary's train. Her injector had failed and Winston came to the rescue with the troops nearly being late. Winston asks Colin Stiles to get his train ready once the control systems are ready to go. The train set off into the afternoon view. The steam engine worked hard without being late and Colin Stiles was ready with signalling the control systems ready to go. He spotted Winston with a smile, but a moment later was when he spotted smoke coming from the first goods van. The train was stopped and the passengers were evacuated but James Clarke, his driver knew that the porter was right. The porter uncoupled the van and Winston's fireman said to get clear. The train was out of sight, but eight seconds later an explosion killed his driver. At the end, Colin Stiles said there was a large hole in the ground and if it wasn't for Winston, the blast could destroy Norbridge. The engines were sad about this and knew they had to agree. Characters *Thomas *Patrick *Henry *Gordon *Edward *James *Winston *Sir Stephen Topham Hatt *Mary *Alice *Norbridge stationmaster *Colin Stiles *James Clarke Trivia *This episode is based on a true story. *This episode marks the first time that Patrick returns in his new form since Rescue Mission. *A majority of this episode takes place on British Railways and in 1944 on May the 30th. *James Clarke's surname came from the guard, Herbert Clarke who survived the explosion although badly injured in the real-life incident of June the 2nd 1944. *Norbridge was being used to look like Soham back in May 1944. *This is the only episode that Norbridge appears in. Goofs *The fire on the burning goods van has moved to the left side of the van rather than being in the middle. *Sunlight has appeared on Winston's face when he chuffs off with the burning van behind him. *ANB is not listed in the credits for playing both Mary and Alice. *Some bits of sunlight are seen on top of Winston's face when he says to Colin Stiles about what's going on. Category:Episodes